


Waste Not Want Not

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, hehe sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke chugs half a bottle of wine instead of giving it to airport security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Not Want Not

**Author's Note:**

> http://munchies.vice.com/articles/a-woman-chugged-an-entire-bottle-of-cognac-rather-than-give-it-to-airport-security

Clarke was done with the holidays before they had even begun. Raven had been accepted into an incredible internship with NASA down in Texas and had left late November. They had celebrated early Hanukah together instead of Thanksgiving and after a solid ten minutes of hugging and crying at the airport Octavia and Clarke were left alone until the new year when Raven was planning to fly back for a quick visit. 

Octavia had then left when Bellamy got hurt over in Washington on his new security job. It wasn't anything serious but he was supposed to stay 'off his feet' for the next week or so and Octavia had just decided to stay for the break as well. She had invited Clarke with her, but Clarke knew her mother would never let her live it down if she missed the Griffin's Famous Holiday Get-Together, plus there was Lexa. 

Lexa, who she had been only been dating three months. Lexa, who was warm yet closed off. Lexa, who she liked more than she cared to admit. Lexa, who had said yes when Clarke had wrung her hands and nervously asked if she wanted to come to her house for Christmas. Lexa, whose warm smile and quick head nod had immediately melted the nerves in Clarke's stomach.

It was a short time frame but they had managed to do it. Get time off of work, have Anya watch Lexa's dog, get the plane tickets, and finally pack. It had been an exhausting week and now Lexa was sleeping over at Clarke's, an exciting feat all on its own.

"We leave tomorrow," Clarke said, eyebrows raised as Lexa held up a bottle of wine, grinning.

"I knoooow, but your roommates are gone, I'm sleeping over, and I know you've been wanting to watch some Disney movie you have yet to see, so I thought why not make a night of it."

Clarke didn't look impressed.

"I'll make popcorn," Lexa sang wiggling the bottle and grinning. She could tell that Clarke's smile was threatening to break through her fake glare. "With chocolate?"

That did it. Clarke sighed but Lexa could tell she was grinning as well. "Go make your shitty popcorn and I'll choose the movie."

"Excuse you my popcorn is amazing."

"Amazing as that ass," Clarke muttered as she passed by and from the small laugh Lexa let out Clarke knew she had heard the comment.

Thirty minutes later found the two still on their first glass of wine, the popcorn half eaten, and half asleep. 

"We're getting so old," Lexa complained as she nudged Clarke awake.

"Lexa I'm literally still 21. And you're only two years older than me. You're like one fourth of the way through life, if that."

"You've put thought into this."

Clarke scoffed, "It's basic math, but we should still go to bed. Why the airport is a solid hour and a half away I have no idea but it is. It'd probably be faster to drive."

"Clarke it's a 17 hour drive."

"Someone put thought into this," Clarke mocked as she stood, taking the bowl of popcorn into the kitchen with her.

Lexa corked the wine bottle and followed Clarke, glasses in hand.

"I'll clean up," she offered. "You go finish packing."

"You're the best," Clarke said, stretching up for a kiss.

As Clarke passed through the living room she saw the bottle of wine, still a little over half full, sitting on the coffee table. It would be stale by the time they got back so with a shrug Clarke picked it up to pack it into her suitcase.

\------------------------------

They were late. This was mostly due to Clarke giving Lexa big sad eyes in the morning when Lexa had insisted that it was time to get up, until she finally relented and stayed under the covers for ten minutes, then ten minutes more. They were twenty minutes well spent in Clarke's opinion.

Besides, they weren't really late. They had a whole hour left before their flight bordered but Lexa had this fear of missing flights so here they were, rushing through the airport. 

"Lexa," Clarke huffed, trying to keep up with Lexa's steady pace. "My legs are so much shorter than yours. And I do not have your stamina to keep this up."

Lexa slowed down a turned her head to shoot Clarke a quick grin, "You have plenty of stamina, Clarke."

Clarke huffed, fully understanding what Lexa was implying. "Maybe just slow down just like, a smidgen?"

Lexa have a dramatic sigh but slowed down some all the same. They approached the line for security and were happy to find it mostly empty, apparently flying out the Wednesday before Christmas at 4:30 am was not a popular choice. They joined the line and Clarke was grateful for the stop.

"I'd say we're perfectly on time," Lexa said as she pocketed her phone.

Clarke frowned, "More like unreasonably early."

They moved forward in the line and Lexa presented her boarding pass and license to the guard, Clarke following suit. Lexa heaved first her suitcase and then Clarke's up onto the conveyor belt, their shoes following.

"Do you think your mom will make pie?" Lexa asked as she walked through the security scanner.

"Probably, I did tell her about the pie incident." Clarke grinned as Lexa glared at her, not wanting to be reminded. 

Clarke was about to step through the scanner when the security guard behind the large x-ray machine stopped her.

"Miss, it appears as though you have a bottle larger than 3 fluid ounces within your carry on. We're going to have to ask you to remove it."

Clarke frowned, she didn't remember putting any liquids in her bag. All the two had brought was makeup, Clarke had the rest of the things they would need stored at her mom's. After sharing a confused look with Lexa she stepped up to the machine, waiting as her bag slid out. She quickly pulled it to the side to unzip it, Lexa watching nervously from the other side.

As she slid her hand through the stack of shirts her fingers brushed the cool and curved glass of the forgotten wine bottle.

"Oh my god," Clarke whispered as she carefully withdrew it.

She held it up for Lexa to see and made a 'whoops' face, to which Lexa returned with a glare.

"Miss," the guard said, "you can throw that away right here."

Clarke frowned, it seemed rather wasteful to throw it away. "Are you sure it has to be tossed?"

Lexa sighed, "Clarke it was like a twenty dollar bottle of wine just toss it, I'll get you another."

"It just seems so wasteful."

"Well, you're only other option is to drink it so," the guard trailed off as Clarke's stare hardened.  
Lexa groaned, she knew that face. The face that said 'bring it fucking on.' It appeared all too often when Clarke was arguing with someone and here it was again.

Clarke quickly uncorked the bottle and took a deep breath.

"Clarke, come on, please? You can't drink wine in the morning!" Lexa tried but Clarke wasn't hearing any of it.

"Technically," Clarke said before bringing the bottle to her lips, "it's just really late in the night." With that she began to chug. Lexa could tell that the bitter taste of the wine was getting to her by the way Clarke's eyes began to water, but she kept on. Multiple people in the small security area were watching her now, some with disgust, others with fascination.

Lexa could only sigh as Clarke finally finished, having drunk probably two full glasses of wine. With a satisfied smirk Clarke tossed the empty bottle into the trash and rezipped her suitcase. With a nod from the security man she walked through the scanner, shooting Lexa a glance of 'aren't you proud of me did you see that awesome shit I just did.'

"You're an idiot," Lexa said with a sigh as they retrieved their bags.

Clarke gasped, making an absurd face. "And here I thought you loved me."

Lexa grinned and tugged Clarke closer to her, causing Clarke to stumble. "Looks like someone had a little too much to drink."

"Well it's a good thing we got here eight million hours early. Plenty of time for me to sober up."

"And for me to text all our friends about this."

Clarke pouted at that but allowed Lexa to lead her through the rest of the terminal and to their gate. She sat Clarke down in a chair with their bags.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some crackers and a smoothie."

"You're the best babe," Clarke said happily.

Lexa grinned and turned to walk away, already pulling out her phone and dialing Raven's number.


End file.
